Ultimate Coal Tiger
by Memnon45
Summary: Bashenga the son of Black Panther and Storm, the chosen of Bast, is attending Midtown High. But he doesn't want to reveal his identity to the world just yet. Bashenga never expected to join a hero team or gain the attention of a certain Tiger. Ava Ayala never expected to meet someone like Bashenga she didn't expect to fall for him either.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story coming your way guys, this one is an Ultimate Spider-Man story that I have been wanting to do for a while now ever since I saw the Black Panther trailer. I was going to wait till it came out but no I refuse to wait. Here we go guys I give you: ULTIMATE COAL TIGER.**

Chapter 1: Chosen of Bast

In the kingdom of Wakanda the sound of drums could be heard, the chanting of the dancers. The people outside the palace of the royal couple were waiting for the news. Eventually T'Challa king of Wakanda appeared on the balcony with a crying babe in his arms, he then raised the baby up in the air, for the gathered people to see there prince.

"My people I give you, Prince Bashenga of Wakanda." T'Challa announced, the people broke out in applause and celebrated the birth of the prince. T'Challa brought the baby back inside to his mother Queen Ororo, she was worn out from giving birth to her son. Her face was matted with sweat, her snow white hair disheveled, even her powers went out of control for a while it's a good thing the city is durable.

"I heard the people love there new prince, how is he beloved?" Ororo asked T'Challa, the king gave Bashenga to his mother, Ororo took her son in her arms and smiled down at him. Bashenga smiled back up to her reaching for her, showing off his slit amber eyes.

"I guess it's easy to see whose powers he got." Ororo said to her husband, T'Challa smiled as he looked down at his son's face seeing his eyes.

But then something happened electricity came off his hands that he was waving in the air, noticing the sparkling lights on his hands he was about to put his fingers in his mouth, but was stopped by his mother.

"No, my son that is dangerous, I don't want you hurting yourself." Ororo said as she gently pulled her son's hand away from his mouth, Bashenga just stared up at her but didn't attempt to do it again.

T'Challa chuckled at how protective his wife was of there son, he was surprised that he is already showing signs that he took aspects of both his parents powers. He couldn't wait to see how his son developed.

The celebrating Wakandans celebrated into the night, even a little early in the morning but eventually everyone quieted down for the night. All was quiet in Wakanda even the royal palace was quiet, no one stirred except for the crown prince, the reason why he was awake is because he wasn't alone. Staring down at him was a woman but the only thing out of place was her head it was shaped like a feline, she wore a beautiful embroidered robe, made of silk and cold embroidery around her neck was a beaded necklace with the head of a panther.

She started purring at the baby, who only giggled and clapped his hands not scared of the entity staring at him. Bashenga reached his hands up at the strange woman, the woman picked him up and started rocking him and nuzzling the baby.

Bashenga touched her face and started rubbing her snout and giggled again. The woman didn't mind the petting finding the child adorable.

"Well aren't you an adorable and brave little cub, I am surprised you're not afraid of me." The woman said, the baby only responded by babbling and giggling. The woman giggled in response, she bought her nose to his face and nuzzled him again.

The woman put the baby back in his crib, tears started to show up in his eyes and he reached out to the entity. She came back over to the baby and picked him up again, she started to rock him and nuzzle him to relax the baby.

She then undid the front of her robes baring her breast to the baby. She brought his face to her breast and he started to suckle her breast. She just rubbed his head as he drank and purred all the while eventually he stopped drinking, Bashenga then yawned adorably and closed his eyes the woman placed him back in his crib.

"I have gifted you with a portion of my power little cub, something that I have never given your family before. You may not be my child physically but you are in spirit. Live well my little cub and know that I will watch over you always." Said the woman, she then undid the necklace around her neck and placed it in the crib with Bashenga. She then disappeared, leaving the prince warm, content, and safe.

The next morning greeted the King and Queen, both woke up refreshed and energized. T'Challa turned to his wife and kissed her good morning.

"Good morning my love." T'Challa said to his queen, Ororo smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Morning beloved." Ororo said to her king, she then straddled his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. T'Challa ran his hands up her thighs and gave them a squeeze getting a moan for his efforts. Ororo started to grind on T'Challa's lap, until she felt something poke her entrance. She broke the kiss and gave T'Challa a smoldering look, just as she was reaching up remover her night gown Bashenga started to cry.

"Your son is awake." Ororo said with a laugh as she got up and put a robe on. T'Challa sighed part of him wished they would continue but the practical side of him didn't want to give Bashenga a sibling to soon.

"At this time of morning he is your son." T'Challa said as he stared at his queen, Ororo rolled her eyes and walked out the door to get their son. T'Challa got out of bed and put his robe on before heading for the bathroom to wipe his face and make hisself presentable, as he wiped his face he heard a scream.

"T'CHALLA!" Ororo screamed out, T'Challa ran out of the bathroom and headed straight for the nursery the Dora Milaje Okoye and Nareema were already standing in the nursery already on alert. T'Challa entered the nursery and gasped, not because there was an enemy but because of the change his son went through.

Appearance wise he still looked like a happy bouncing baby boy but the changes were there. Bashenga's eyes glowed a bright amber color making the slits more pronounced, his canines grew into fangs and strange markings were on the front of his chest. T'Challa just stared at his son not knowing how to react.

"T'Challa what happened to our son, he didn't look like this last night?' Ororo asked her husband demanding an explanation, T'Challa couldn't give a proper answer.

"Maybe the abilities he inherited from us evolved. I will have our doctors examine him." T'Challa said as he stood next to his wife staring at his son. Bashenga only giggled at his parents and kicked his legs.

"T'Challa I have to call Charles, his input would be valuable." Ororo said to her husband, T'Challa nodded his head. The Dora Milaje entered the room examining the room for anything out of place until Okoye looked in the crib and noticed the necklace.

"Your highness, I found this in his crib." Okoye said to her king, T'Challa took the necklace and examined it knowing he didn't leave it there.

"Okoye, Nareema take this to the priest and have them examine it." T'Challa said to his guards they nodded and took the necklace. Storm and T'Challa took the baby to the doctor to find out what happened to there son.

"There doesn't seem to be anything negatively wrong with him, he does have the X-Gene and traces of the herb in him but also something else. I found traces of breast milk in him, your highness did you feed the young prince at all early this morning?" The physician asked Ororo.

"No, only last night when he was born and again right before we went to bed." Ororo said to the physician. T'Challa was wondering if the servants seen anyone enter his sons room. The priest then walked in the necklace in hand.

"Your highness sorry for the interruption but I have something important to share with you." The priest said gaining everyone's attention except Bashenga who was sucking his fingers. The priest then informed the king and queen that the necklace found was from Bast the panther goddess. He found traces of her energy in the necklace and even sensed traces of her in Bashenga.

"So, you're telling us that Bast came to our son early this morning and breast fed him and left the necklace. But what I want to know is why, why is she interested in my son?" Ororo asked worried that Bast might try to take her son.

"Last night when the prince was born was also the night when Bast first became pregnant, my only guess is that she came to Wakanda and felt a maternal connection to the prince. Which would explain the necklace and breast milk." The Priest said, Ororo felt like Bast was trying to replace her as Bashenga's mother.

"She is not his mother I am, I carried him for nine months, I am the one that brought him into the world." Ororo said her eyes turning white as storm clouds gathered outside, T'Challa immediately went to his wife's side and calmed her down.

"She doesn't mean to replace you love, you are still his mother and nothing can change that. I guess you can call her his literal godmother." T'Challa said to his queen, Ororo calmed down and the clouds dispersed.

"I didn't mean to offend you your highness, but the facts remain Bast has chosen the prince and blessed him and probably the royal family. This is a momentous occasion." The Priest said excited that the goddess has blessed the young prince. He gave the necklace to the king and he examined it. Now that he focused on it the necklace was not from the mortal plane, it gave off an otherworldly aura.

"Well at least we know his life will be interesting." Ororo said as she stared at her son, T'Challa chuckled at his wife.

"Of that my queen, there is no dought." T'Challa said, as he walked over to Bashenga and put it around his neck, the necklace shrunk to accommodate to his size.

"There is no dought." T'Challa thought in his head.

 _16 years later_

In the dense forest surrounding the kingdom was T'Challa king of Wakanda, he just walked through the jungle enjoying the peace and quiet it provided with the occasional noise from a passing bird, even a panther or two walked by. But they didn't bother the king, they already knew his connection to them.

As T'Challa approached a watering hole he didn't notice a pair of amber eyes staring down at him from above, the figure gave a fanged smirk seeing that his pray had let his guard down. The figure pounced at the king, but T'Challa already aware of the figures presence jumped out of the way.

The figure wore a black loincloth, with black gloves and lowcut boots. He also wore a mask that covered his entire face. The figure crouched and threw a punch, T'Challa countered by blocking and kicking the attacker. The attacker blocked the blow and threw his own kick. T'Challa smacked the kick out of the way and punched his attacker. The punched stunned his opponent but he reoriented his self to continue the attack, the figure threw a quick punch that T'Challa couldn't counter so he took the blow and the punch was followed by a kick.

The kick connected to the kings' stomach doubling him over. The figure then swept T'Challa's legs out from underneath him, as T'Challa was immobilized on the ground the figure pounced. Just as the figure landed T'Challa grabbed his arms and kicked him over his body, the figure landed on his back knocking the wind out of him and T'Challa straddled the figures stomach his two vibranium daggers at his throat. T'Challa stared into his attackers' eyes and laughed, he took the daggers from his throat and pulled the figure up from the ground.

"Better luck next time Bashenga, but you almost had me." T'Challa said to his now revealed son, Bashenga removed the mask from his face showing a young teenage. Bashenga looked exactly like his father when he was young, his body was muscled from the years of training he went through, learning how to control his panther abilities from his father and learning how to manipulate electricity from his mother, when they weren't busy with ruling Wakanda. The combat instructors always said that Bashenga was a combat prodigy but he didn't let it go to his head an arrogant mind was unbecoming of a prince.

"But still father I wasn't able to beat you, in a real fight I would be dead." Bashenga said to his father, T'Challa just chuckled and put his arm around his son.

"I have been at this longer than you my son, you will get to the level just be patient my son." T'Challa said as he led his son back to the palace. As the duo came up to the palace they heard the little pitter patter of feet and a white blur ran into Bashenga's legs.

Bashenga looked down and saw a little girl with white hair, just like him her eyes were also brown and slit. She looked up at him and raised her arms up at Bashenga. The girl was Ayesha, Bashenga's little sister she was born two years ago. She looked just like there mother and Bashenga knew that when she got older she would be beautiful just like there mother and Bashenga would have to lay down the law making sure that not just anyone can be with her.

"Shenga up, up." Ayesha said as she reached for her brother, Bashenga picked her up and put her on his shoulders her favorite place to be. Unlike other children Ayesha's first words weren't mamma or dadda, Shenga was her first word. The king and queen found that adorable and ever since that day when he wasn't busy he always looked out for her.

"I see you found her, she ran off as soon as Okoye and Nareema weren't paying attention." Ororo said walking around the corner followed by Okoye and Nareema.

"Forgive us your highness, she managed to get away from us." The two Dora Milaje bowed there heads, T'Challa just laughed.

"It's all right, she always has a way of finding Bashenga." T'Challa said as he looked at his two children, Ayesha was amusing herself by pinching Bashenga's nose.

"Shenga boop." Ayesha said with a giggle and pinched his nose again, Bashenga just chuckled at his sister. He walked up to his mother and she kissed his cheek and took Ayesha from his shoulders.

"Are you ready my son?" Ororo asked him, Bashenga nodded his head knowing what his mother was talking about. T'Challa and Ororo both wanted Bashenga to go and study abroad like T'Challa did and Ororo asked Charles to see if he can get him into Midtown High. Everything was arranged and Bashenga was scheduled to leave later that day.

"Yes, mother I have everything I need, I am ready to leave." Bashenga said to his family, the king and queen nodded and Bashenga left to change. He returned with a suitcase and changed into a casual black t shirt and tan pants, on his feet were white and black sneakers, and his necklace from Bast was around his neck.

The royal family walked to the jet that would take Bashenga to New York. Bashenga hugged his family and was about to board the jet but his father pulled him to the side.

"I added a few extra items to your luggage, if your anything like your mother or me you will need this." T'Challa said as he gave his son a wink, Bashenga nodded knowing what he was talking about.

"I understand father." Bashenga said to T'Challa.

"Ok it's time for you to go, be safe my son and stay vigilant." T'Challa said to his son, Bashenga nodded and walked to his sister and mother. He gave them a hug and kiss and walked up to the jet.

Bashenga took his seat and the jet took off on its way to New York City.

 **I know it's short but this all I can come up with at the moment. The next chapter will have start his first day at midtown and his first battle with the Frightful Four mostly Klaw though. See you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Attack at Midtown High

Bashenga arrived in America a couple days later, he was set up with a small house. Already stocked with necessities and a hidden room where he can call home using his Kimoyo beads.

Today was his first day at Midtown High and he hopes he can keep a low profile, as low a profile as a crowned prince can maintain, cover story has already been made. Bashenga couldn't say he was the prince of Wakanda so he went with his mother's native land of Kenya.

"Ok first day at an American school, should be interesting." Bashenga said to himself as he retrieved his bag and than walked out the door. The bus stop was only a block away from his house so he made good time. As he walked he looked into a store selling TVs and on them showed a bald man with goggles wearing Kevlar and a type of backpack with a gun attached to it, fighting a red and blue themed person. Bashenga already knew who they were, the bald man is Trapster a member of the Frightful Four and the other is Spider-Man or the Amazing Spider-Man as he was known to call himself.

"The Spider shows promise, he has the capabilities to be something great if he focuses." Bashenga thought with an amused grin as he watched the web slinger get stuck to a building. But he was able to get loose and destroy the Trapsters weapon. Bashenga got on the bus ready to start his first day at Midtown. As he arrived at the school he noticed it had a big fence and a lot of surveillance cameras, this made Bashenga suspicious.

"Guess safety is a priority for the students, best be on my guard." Bashenga thought as he went inside. He received his locker number as soon as he walked inside so he went straight to it and put his jacket inside, as he was about to close it he sensed someone behind him he grabbed the hand and twisted it.

"Hey ease up man, that hurts." The person said, as Bashenga got a closer look at the person he noticed he had short brown hair, a white t shirt and blue short sleeved button shirt. Bashenga released him quickly.

"I am terribly sorry I was surprised." Bashenga apologized quickly, the kid twisted his wrist to get a little bit of feeling back into it. Once he stopped he smiled at Bashenga.

"It's alright I should have at least announced myself, my names Peter Parker what's yours." Peter asked as he held his hand out, Bashenga grasped it and shook it with a smile of his own.

"My name is Bashenga Munroe I am a transfer student from the Republic of Kenya." Bashenga replied using his mother's name as she taught him.

"Cool a transfer student, what made you want to come to Midtown?" Peter asked curious about Bashenga. Bashenga decided to tell him partly the truth instead of an outright lie.

"It was my mother's suggestion she went to school in the US and wanted me to experience it first hand." Bashenga replied to Peters question not seeing the harm in telling him. All of a sudden someone called Peters name and as the two turned a red haired teenage, she was wearing a black leather jacket, blue pants and a short sleeved shirt under the jacket, judging by how they interact it was safe to assume they are friends.

"Bashenga this is my friend Mary Jane but I call her MJ for short." Peter said introducing his friend to the new student. Bashenga grasped Mary Janes hand and shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mary Jane, my name is Bashenga Munroe." Bashenga introduced himself to her, like Peter she was very friendly.

"It's nice to meet you to Bashenga you can call me MJ if you like." MJ said to him, Bashenga nodded accepting her proposal of using her nickname. As they continued to converse Peter pointed out another friend of his Harry Osborn, Peter explained how Harry was well liked by everyone and how he was the son of Norman Osborn, Bashenga heard of Norman Osborn he tried to convince his father to sell some Vibranium to him but T'Challa told him no and later that night an intruder was caught sent by Osborn to steal some Vibranium. T'Challa with the Dora Milaje went to Oscorp and threatened to not only expose Osborn's secrets to the world but to have him executed, let's just say Norman never tried to get Vibranium again.

"Oh puny Parker, it's locker knocker time." A blonde muscle bound jock wearing a Midtown high football team jacket was coming down the hall. Peter told Bashenga that was Flash Thompson and that he was bullying Peter since kindergarten.

Just as Flash went to grab Peter Bashenga grabbed the bullies arm, Flash looked at the offender and was scared for his life he thought it was just the fear but he swore the new guys eyes flashed amber with slits before going back to normal.

"I don't like bullies, especially when they target my friends. This 'locker knocker' time ends today or you will deal with me." Bashenga threatened the jock and then promptly shoved him in a locker with everyone who witnessed it laughing.

"Whoa thanks man,no noone ever stood up for me like that." Peter said giving Bashenga a high five.

"Being a pacifist is good Peter, but there will always be a time for action. Bashenga replied with a smile.

The day continued, and it was finally lunch time, Bashenga luckily packed a lunch because the food served by the staff looked like a mad scientist experiment. The day went on and Bashenga went to all his classes. The teachers were surprised by how smart Bashenga was being a new student and everything. Being the prince of a wealthy hidden kingdom and having access to the best tutors has its perks. Finally, it was time for lunch and boy was Bashenga happy he packed, the lunch looked like something out of an old sci fi horror movie. Bashenga decided to sit with his new friends, that way people won't start calling him a loner. He already made an enemy of flash judging by the looks he was receiving.

"Dude locker knocker time again, Thompson's such a tool." Harry said before realizing he was in front of the school staff and started to push Peter down the line all the while giving an awkward smile.

"If that's the worst thing that happens to me today, I'm coming out ahead." Peter replied, just when he was about to take a bite of his food he froze and dropped his fork, Bashenga was curious about the look but then he felt his senses become on edge, like something bad was about to happen.

Then the wall behind Peter and Bashenga exploded launching both boys, Peter angled hisself and caught both Harry and Mary Jane. Bashenga was launched further and thanks to his reflexes he flipped in midair and landed on his feet with his eyes glowing an amber color and slitted, he looked at the now hole in the cafeteria wall and noticed three figures.

One was a man floating in the air, he wore a purple armored costume with a black visor and three circular disks one on his head, chest and waist he is known as Wizard his real name is Bentley Wittman from what was learned about him he only became a criminal to gain attention back on hisself.

The other was a tall woman wearing a one sleeve red and yellow crop top bearing her toned stomach and tight pants of a matching color on her head was a tiara her name is Thundra she came from Earth-715 where she proved her martial prowess in her world and came to this dimension to fight the strongest hero. She came to Wakanda and challenged T'Challa she had the strength but T'Challa fought many enemies with similar powers, she lost and then offered herself to him but Storm promptly beat the crap out of her and threatened to kill her if she came back, it was rumored that she went to fight Hulk and lost its unknown if she gave him the same offer.

The last Bashenga knew all too well he had a red, black and purple suit, his eyes were red and a type of prosthetic hand it was Ulysses Klaw also known as Klaw he was a Sonic Physicist that came to Wakanda with mercenaries to get vibranium for his experiments when T'Chaka who was king at that time refused his request he was gunned down. Bashenga let out a growl upon seeing the man that caused nothing but pain to his family by killing his grandfather.

While everyone was distracted by the supervillain team he quietly exited the cafeteria, when he was a good distance away and lifted his shirt showing a panther headed belt. Bashenga's clothes then became coffered by a nano like substance that covered his feet, legs and torso before enveloping his face leaving his mouth bare and showing his slit amber eyes. He then pressed a button on his Kimoyo beads causing a clawed gauntlet to appear on his right forearm and a matching one on his left. Now suited up he got ready to return to the cafeteria, when he heard a loud scream of pain. He quickly rushed back to the cafeteria to see Klaw firing his sound weapon at Peter while Harry and Mary Jane watched powerless to help him.

"Shut it down, I'll talk, I'll Talk," Peter screamed in agony while covering his ears trying to block out the high frequency sound wave.

Bashenga then quickly took out one of the items on his belt, he held a small gold sphere in his hand, made by his Aunt Shuri she called them Desert Sands once thrown they can unleash a micro-burst cloud of EMP disruptors. He threw the sphere in Klaws direction shorting out his sound weapon.

"Who are you." Wizard demanded seeing the masked man, Thundra's eyes widened and Klaw's did as well.

"PANTHER!" Klaw and Thundra shouted at the same time, surprised to see who they think is the King of Wakanda.

"Wrong the names Coal Tiger and I think it's time for you to leave." Bashenga said he then turned to Klaw.

"Except for you, I don't know how you survived Klaw but your time in this world is over." Coal Tiger said in a menacing voice that caused the man of living sound to feel fear.

Thundra who was never one for to many words charged at Coal Tiger with her fist cocked back, Coal Tiger backed away and then jumped over her, he then threw another golden sphere this one called a Spider Bite it exploded in gas and electricity disabling Wizard, once he was close to Klaw he grabbed his arm and threw him against one of the pillars in the cafeteria, he quickly turned around when he heard a shout of rage, Thundra attacked again throwing punches and kicks not landing a single blow on Coal Tiger. Tiger than punched Thundra in the jaw and did a back-flip kick knocking her on her back, Wizard finally got his tools working and threw disk at Bashenga who dodged them, he picked up Thundra who was still incapacitated and threw her at the floating villain. The villains collided crashing into a table, Bashenga then prepared to handle Klaw but as he turned he saw Klaw was holding a group of student's hostage.

"Surrender Coal Tiger, or these children will be nothing but paste." Klaw said, Bashenga growled at Klaw for his cowardice.

"Klaw you damn coward, release them and fight with honor." Bashenga demanded, while glaring at Klaw. Before Klaw could respond with a snide comment, a line of webbing became attached to his sound weapon.

"Dude, don't point that thing it might go off." Spider-Man said while pulling the device away from the students and to the side of Klaw's head. It then went off and caused Klaw to stumble around disoriented before walking into a pillar, hitting his head and collapsing to the floor.

Spider-Man then made a comment about Klaw stinking and then referring to hisself causing Bashenga to think he wasn't all there in the head. He then attacked Thundra knocking her into a table.

Bashenga heard Wizard mention the name Octavius and observing Spider-Man. Bashenga then went and attacked Wizard.

"Be aware of your surroundings Wizard." Coal Tiger said before drop kicking Wizard out of the air and into the wall causing an indentation to appear on impact. Coal Tiger than turned around and noticed Thundra was about to attack Spider-Man while he was down, before he could help Mary Jane kicked a plate of jello at Thundra causing the power house of the Frightful Four to slip and crash into the overturned tables.

Mary Jane took out her phone but Klaw blasted it out of her hand, Harry went to defend her but Klaw turned his weapon on him and blasted him knocking him to the floor and knocking the boy out cold.

"NO!" Coal Tiger shouted and tackled Klaw to the floor and started beating him down. Bashenga's rage was so great he didn't even notice the blood staining his hands, until he looked at his hands and looked at the villain's life blood. He quickly calmed down and got off the villain and stepped aside. Thundra slowly approached the angry hero. Coal Tiger than looked at the villain his eyes glowing an angry amber.

"Take your team and get out Thundra, only out of respect for you I will allow you to escape." Coal Tiger said to her, Thundra nodded and quickly collected Klaw and Wizard. But before she left she turned back to the masked hero.

"You fought well Coal Tiger, continue to impress me and I will introduce my daughter to you. She would want to fight someone of your caliber." Thundra said before leaving with her team. Coal Tiger was surprised by the revelation.

"I guess that rumor about her and the Hulk isn't a rumor anymore?" Coal Tiger thought, before running over to Harry hoping he was alright.

 **Hey Guys, did you miss me. Sorry about my absence, my old laptop just failed on me and my Pop-Pop passed away a day after Thanksgiving last year so I was feeling depressed about that. But I'm back and I hope you guys can forgive me.**


End file.
